Pen Pals
by InariKurenai
Summary: While on the road of recovery, Korra decided that maybe the woman known as the Great Uniter may understand her more than her friends do.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

A dark skinned young woman with long dark brown hair dressed in a simple dark blue and white robe is eating dinner with her family. They are eating a quite well-known delicacy in the Southern Water Tribe: Five-Flavor Soup. Her Mother made it for her since she has been having troubles sleeping since being back home. It is actually her favorite dish since she was a child.

The woman takes a sip of the soup, savoring the different taste and then the warmth that comes after it. She looks down at her meal somenly. She cannot enjoy the meal like she used to. Not after what happen to her. It taste dull, nothing what she remembered, and the warmth that comes with it, is now unsatisfying lukewarm.

The woman can hear her parents conversing with each other. They are talking about that metalbender woman who is bringing order back in the Earth Kingdom with her small relief force, after the unfortunate incident of the Earth Queen being assassinated by the Red Lotus. What was her name again? She had missed that from their conversation. She cannot believe she forgot it. The metalbender saved her Father's life during the hunt of the damn anarchic group who put her in this current state. She guess it would come to her later.

She lazily blinked her cyan colored eyes, yawning. Her eyes still has bags underneath them from the nightmare she had last night. Her nightmares are becoming such a daily experience, she is sadly starting to get used to it. She take another spoonful of her meal, sipping it. This time the soup taste a bit better than before.

Noticing her daughter yawning, Senna's motherly instincts kicked in. "Korra, if you are too tired to eat, you don't have to force yourself."

Korra's father, Tonraq, place his spoon on the table. "She's right Korra. You're here to recover from the Red Lotus incident." He gave his only daughter a small fatherly smile, not noticing her stiffen on the mentioning of the group's name. "I'll make sure your soup won't go to waste. Just go to your room, and we'll help you in your bed in a couple of minutes."

Korra is kind of tired. Maybe she should get some rest. She is starting her rehabilitation treatment tomorrow. She needs to get better as soon as possible. The world needs it's Avatar. Especially the Earth Kingdom. She can't let that metalbender handle all the hard work by herself.

"Alright." Korra place her spoon on the table.

Korra place her hands on the wheels of her wheelchair, backing herself from the dinner table. Although she's been confined to her new best/worst friend for about a month now, she is still not used to riding it. She does not want to be. Getting used to it means she accepted she won't get better anytime soon. She had some difficulties, but she was able to turn her chair around. She wheeled herself out of the room avoiding the sad pitying looks she knows her parents are giving her.

She wheeled herself into her room. The light of the moon is illuminating her room nicely, showing where everything is and how messy she kept it before she went to Republic City. She really needs to clean her room. Korra thank the moon spirit, Yue, for the natural light of the moon. She did not feel like turning the light on in her room. She move the wheels of her chair to get to her bed. She's still too hurt to change clothes by herself. She does not want to call her Mother in either for help or wait for her parents to help her in her bed. They are enjoying the dinner Senna cooked. They need at least a single night off.

"This is going to hurt." Korra muttered to herself.

Korra inhale to brace herself for the pain. She slowly exhaled as she firmly hold onto her bed for support. She lift her crippled body off her chair, trying with great effort not to fall. Her arms are burning, her legs feels like they are covered with pins needles. Korra took a quick breath of air. She almost forgot to breath. That would have been bad.

She could see the headlines. Breaking news, Avatar Korra passed out from forgetting to breath. A small grin starts forming on her lips. That would be both embarrassing and hilarious. She definitely would not be able to show her face if that happen. Laugh about it, sure, but would not take a step outside for awhile. Well, wheel herself outside.

Korra plopped down on her bed, feeling like jello. If it hurts that much to just lay down on her bed by herself, she is beyond excited for her therapy session with Master Katara tomorrow. Yeah, right. She blew her hair out of her sweaty face. She is too exhausted to get more comfortable. She slowly close her eyes, hoping she will not have a nightmare about him again.

A knock on her door made Korra open her eyes. "Korra, it's your Mother. Are you ready for bed?"

Korra sits up with some pain in her arms. Her arms almost give out but she pushed through the pain and tiredness she is feeling. She cleared her throat before speaking. "Yeah, but I don't think I need your help."

"Don't be ridiculous Korra." Senna begin opening the door saying, "You are still not well-."

Senna gasp at the sight of her daughter in her bed with a triumph grin on her face. She was so shock at the sight, she drop what she was planning on giving to Korra on to the floor.

Tonraq and her knows that Korra is not well enough yet to do such a act without help. It is evident of such a fact based on how exhausted and in pain she looks. She knows her precious daughter is a stubborn young woman who thinks she's always right, but she had hoped she stop such childish behaviors after the dealing with the Equalist, the Dark Avatar, and more importantly, the anarchic group known as the Red Lotus. Senna knows she gets it from her Father.

Senna sighed in a way that Korra is already preparing for the usually scolding. "Korra," She began walking to her. "You should have called us to help you in bed if you want to so bad." She had thought her daughter would had waited for either her husband or her to help to bed.

Korra wipe her hair off her face. It was starting to stick to her because of her sweat she worked up on while trying to get in her bed. "I know, I wanted to see if I could do it by myself. And I did, so it means I'm getting better, even if it's just a little bit." She give her Mother her usual sheepish smile when trying to get out of scolding. "So that's good."

Unfortunately for her, she won't get out of this one. Senna notice how she is breathing quite heavily and that she is covered in sweat. She wish Korra could just let them help her. That's what parents are for after all. Helping their sweet children when they are at their lowest.

Senna sat next her daughter on the bed. "Korra, I know you want to get better as fast as you can, but you ne-."

"Hey, what did you drop on the floor?" She is really tired of hearing the same thing from her Mother and Father. They are starting to sound like a broken record to her.

"Oh that's right." Senna got up from the bed and walked towards the items she dropped. She crouch down to picked them up. "They're letters from your friends. A White Lotus Sentry dropped them off a couple of minutes ago."

"Oh, um" Korra look away from her Mother. "Just place them on the nightstand please."

Korra has not wrote back to her friends since she came back home. She feels like if she wrote to them, it might distract her for getting better. Korra knows this is wrong of her to do such a thing for a stupid selfish reason but she wants to be back at 100% as fast as possible. Quicker she does, the quicker she can talk and hang out with them. The quicker she can be the Avatar again. And she desperately wants to be the Avatar again.

"Okay honey." She place the letters on her nightstand.

Senna waterbend the sweat off of her and bent it out the window. She hopes she can sleep more comfortably now. She wishes her a good night before making her way to leave the room. Korra is thankful her Mother bent the sweat off of her. She knows she can not properly, or in fact, not bend at all. This reminds her when Amon took her bending away and the hopeless feeling she felt back then. She was so sad and desperate for anything positive out of the situation, but she knew she can move past it. She is Avatar Korra after all. And like that time too, she will get past her current situation.

Korra glance at the letters on her nightstand. Though she does not write back, reading them does make her happy. It makes her look forward when she gets better and head back to Republic City and start helping the Earth Kingdom. Speaking of the Earth Kingdom, she still does not remember the name of that female metalbender. She thought it would come back to her by now. Maybe her Mother might know.

"Hey Mom?"

Senna was about to close the door of the room before she heard her daughter's voice. "Yes Korra?" She said, opening the door.

Korra looked at her Mother. "Do you know that metalbender woman's name who's helping the Earth Kingdom and saved Dad's life?"

She can not believed she just heard that from her daughter. "How can you forget the woman who saved your Father's life?"

Korra chuckled, embarrassed that she did forget the person's name. "I always been bad at names."

Senna smile slightly, happy that the old Korra is still in there. It feels like forever for her to hear Korra laughing, well, chuckling, but it is something. "Kuvira dear, her name is Kuvira."

"Kuvira, huh?" Korra cups her chin try remembering her encounters with Kuvira.

It is starting to come back to her. Korra met her back in Zaofu trying to find the Red Lotus, and if her memory is correct, she was a captain of that city's guards. Korra does not recall ever speaking to her though or how she looks. In fact, she does not even remember saying thanks to her for saving her Father. She's been so busy being crippled, she forgot to thank the person who had made sure that her family is still whole.

"Thanks Mom, it's been bothering me for awhile." Korra glance at the letters at her nightstand.

"I'm glad I could help. Night." Senna turned around and began walking out of the room. Now it's her turn to get some sleep.

"Mom?"

Senna turned back around to face Korra. This is the most she ever spoken to her since coming back home. "Yes?"

Korra stares at the letters from her friends for a minute longer before facing her Mother. She knows it is right thing to do. "Is it possible for me to send a letter to Kuvira?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

 _No matter what others may say to you, no matter what hardships you may face, always remember one thing; you are my daughter, and like all my children, you are meant for greatness Kuvira._

Those honey coated words that her mentor spoken that day is what drive her to do the best with her life. That practice speech which her mentor told all her blood-related children, is what made Kuvira to what she is to this day. It is what made her leave her home on unfavorable terms as she did. Because of those words spoken to an abandon child who was seeking love like she desperately was, a strong leader, who always get what she wants, was born.

* * *

The annoying humming of the airship's engine would probably drive most insane. Matter of fact, it almost drove Kuvira to the breaking point when she started as a lowly guard in Zaofu, learning the ins and outs of airships. But now, as she reads the official reports about her relief force spendings at today's pit stop, she finds it oddly soothing. Maybe it is because she finally got use to it after spending a little over two months in a office where the engine room is right below of.

She remember her trusted genius of a friend, Baatar, asking her why she does not move to a better office on the airship. She chuckle at the memory and the response she gave him. Kuvira was-actually, she _still_ is a really stubborn woman. She did not want to admit defeat to some damn noise.

Kuvira place the reports down, rubbing her strain fern-green colored eyes with her fingers. When she left Zaofu to help her people, she knew bringing an end to the riots and thievery is going to be a long, hard, and possibly, violent process. She just did not think it would involve so much paperwork. Though Kuvira should be used to doing these sort of things. She was a captain back in her home's guards after all.

She still remembers the day she was appointed the position. As soon as she turned sixteen she decided to work for the Zaofu's guard. She wanted to live up to those words spoken to her by her mentor. Kuvira quickly rose in the ranks like she was born for such a thing. The job was her nature's calling if you will. Finally she had something that made her stood out from the rest of her mentor's children, something she can be proud of, something her mentor could brag about to the legendary earthbender and Mother of her mentor, Toph Beifong.

When she became captain at a young age of nineteen, her mentor, the matriarch of Zaofu, presented her the rank in front of everyone of the force and her family. She celebrated with them the night of then slept the rest of the night away by herself in her lonely comfortable apartment of hers. At long last, the greatness she sought for when she was just a young girl, she attained it. She _thought_ she attained it.

Hearing someone knocking on her door brought her out memory lane. She unclench the fist she unknowingly was making. She accidentally crumple the financial reports in her daze.

A sigh escape her lips, "a Beifong is strong," she mutter under her breath. But she is not a Beifong. How her mentor's acted when she was younger prove such a thing. But such belonging and affection does not matter anymore. For when she returns to her home, it will be on her _own_ terms. When she returns, she will show her the greatness she saw in her.

"Kuvira, are you there?" A voice asked from the other side of the door. The individual continue to knock on the metal door.

Kuvira try to smooth out the paper by using her hands and the corner of her desk. Doing the best she could, she place it with the rest of the papers when she was done. It is a bit wrinkle but it is still readable. Mistakes happen to the best of people.

She straighten her back, crossing her fingers over each other. She looks like a respectable leader now. She needs to be. Though they are a minority in her relief force, some do not respect her leadership because she is a woman. She needs to prove them wrong.

"Enter." Kuvira ordered the individual at the door.

A skinny and quite nerdy looking young man open the door and enter the office. He smile at her and she responded in the same way. "I was beginning to think you might be in your room Vira."

"Sorry, I was lost in thought while reading the financial reports from our today's stop." Kuvira stood up from her desk and walks towards him. "And what did I said about calling me that Baatar?" She fold her hands behind her back, smirking at her friend.

"Not to in public, but," he push his glasses up, "I do believe we are alone now."

Kuvira had to give him that one, they are currently alone. He has always been somewhat of a smartass with her, ever since their childhood.

She notice he is holding something in his hand. Another document for her to read? No, it is too small to be a document. "What is that in your hand?" She said, pointing at the item in his hand.

He showed the item to her; it is a envelope. Did his Mother send another letter begging for him to come back home? "It's a letter from someone you would not believe."

She crossed her arms under her chest with a look of disbelief. "Try me."

He hands her the envelope. "The Avatar." He had to hold back a laugh from his friend's hilarious astonished expression.

She took the envelope and inspect it. It looks like a normal envelope to her. "You sure?" For the life of her, Kuvira does not understand why would the Avatar send her a letter.

Baatar nod in affirmation. "Yes, a White Lotus sentry gave us the letter at our pit stop today. The sentry said it was for you."

If the White Lotus is involved then this letter must be legitimate. Wait, did he said for her? "The letter is for me?" The Avatar and her are not close at all, only having a few exchanges during the Red Lotus incident. So why would she send a letter to her?

"That's what the White Lotus sentry said." He said with a shrug.

Guess the sure fire way of finding the reason as to why the Avatar send her a letter is to read it. Kuvira metalbend a slate of metal off of her desk. She mold it to a sharp object, cutting the envelope open to reveal the precious letter that is sent to her. She bent the metal back into place before taking the letter out of the envelope. She starts reading it, placing the open envelope on her desk.

 _Dear Kuvira,_

 _You probably don't remember me from our short time dealing with the Red Lotus together, but my name is Korra of the Southern Water Tribe. I am this cycle's current Avatar. But I bet you probably knew that part. Hehe, I'm sorry, I'm not really good at writing formally, so bear with me._

 _About a month ago you saved my Father's life from death by the Red Lotus hands. Hearing my parents talk about your accomplishments one night, made me realize that I never thank you for it. You have no idea what I felt, thinking my Father had died because of me. If it weren't for you, he wouldn't be here anymore._

 _What I'm basically saying is, thank you Kuvira. Thank you for saving my Father's life. I hope you the best in her campaign to stabilize the situation in the Earth Kingdom._

 _Sincerely yours, Avatar Korra_

Kuvira blink a couple of times trying to comprehend what she just read. She re-read the contents of the letter to make sure she is not crazy. Yup, it is still the same, no matter how many times she reads it.

The Avatar, the master of all four elements, the bridge between the spirit world and the physical world, and the keeper of the balance of the four nations, had sent her a letter to say thanks to what happened months ago. She went out of her way to send her, a nobody whose parents abandoned her, a letter saying thanks for doing her job.

Her job. Reading the letter reminds her a incident that happened at her previous occupation she had in Zaofu. It was a couple of years ago, she was just starting out in the force. Kuvira was chasing a criminal in the metal dome city. The criminal had not done anything major, just small time stuff but the idiot just did not want to get arrested, no matter what. Perhaps he was on parole or something, it does not matter now.

While chasing the criminal, he was able to hold a child hostage. The child could be no older than eight. Like most earthbender in the city, the criminal was also an metalbender. He bended the metal wristband he was wearing to form a sharp knife. He hold it dangerously close to the kid's throat, threatening Kuvira he would kill the child if she does not give up.

Kuvira back down, showing she was compliant. She even took off the metal off her guard uniform to show her compliance. Seeing the criminal pulling the knife away for a second, Kuvira took the initiative. She quickly took control of the knife with her own superior metalbending skills. She did a smooth quick jab with her left hand, causing the criminal to stab himself in the neck. It was a quick clean kill. Kuvira's first kill. Kuvira's regret.

A couple of months after the incident, the child she had saved sent her letters showing her gratitude. They were all about mundane things a eight year old goes through, like school problems, daily excursions, and her dream of being a guard like Kuvira was. Kuvira did not respond though. She did not feel like she deserve the praise for killing a man. The letters slowly stop after a month.

"What did the Avatar say?" Baatar notice how quiet she is being.

Hearing her friend's voice, snap her back to reality. "What?"

"I asked, what did Avatar Korra wrote to you about?" He gently place his hand on Kuvira's broad shoulders. "Are you okay?" He hopes being leader of their cause is not already getting to her.

"Yes I'm fine, just remembering something." What is with her and remembering everything today. This is not like her. She is usually focus on the future. Maybe she should get some rest.

Baatar removed his hand off of her shoulder. "You sure?"

"Yes Baatar." Kuvira look at the letter one more time before placing it carefully on her desk. "The Avatar wanted to show her gratitude for me saving her Father."

"She did not before?" Baatar is quite shocked to hear that. He had expected she already said her thanks once she was stable after the poison in her system was remove by his Mother.

Kuvira shook her head. She did not expect thanks from the Avatar. Like the Avatar, she was just doing her job. Receiving thanks from one of the most important and influential person in the world does her make her feel slightly happy though. At least _she_ took notice of her efforts in both her old occupation and her trying to save her nation unlike her mentor.

"Anyways," Kuvira folded her hands behind her back, straighten out her back, standing tall and proud. "How are the plans coming along with the new train system?"

Guess she is back into business mode. Baatar got into attention. "Everything is going smoothly. Varrick and I expect it to be fully functioning two months for now, and implemented in two years."

Two years is not good enough for her. Having a fast moving train system will help her bring order to every part of the Earth Kingdom more efficiently. The maglev train, she believes Varrick dubs it, is a genius revolutionary idea in which trains glide above a track, supported by magnetic repulsion and propelled by a linear motor.

Kuvira start walking to her chair. "I want it to be done by the time we reach Ba Sing Se tomorrow morning." She sat down in her chair.

Baatar nods at the order. "Understood."

"You are dismissed." Kuvira lift up the report that she was reading earlier. After finish with these paperwork, she is going to sleep. She needs the energy for taking back Ba Sing Se from the rioters and looters tomorrow.

Baatar curtly turn around and make his way out of her office. Kuvira is not asking the impossible. He knows that Varrick and him can make the maglev train system functional by the time that they reach the capital. It is actually a fun challenge for him to do so. Not only is it working his brain to its fullest to find the right solution to their problem, but also showing he is even better than his Father, and finally getting out of his shadow. Who would ever thought one can use magnets polarities to move an object faster. That Varrick really is a man beyond their times. Truly progressive type of man. He can see why Kuvira wanted him with them when they left Zaofu.

Baatar stop at the exit. He wonders if Kuvira would respond to the Avatar. "Hey, Vira?" He said, turning towards her.

She sigh from the nickname. Honestly, she dislike the shorten name he calls her. Maybe she should talk to him about it? She look up from her papers, "Yes Baatar?"

"Are you going to respond to the Avatar?"

Is she going to respond to her? She really does not know. The Avatar probably would not expect a response from her. She most likely think that once she sent the letter, everything will be good in her conscious. She knows she would think the same.

Now that she is thinking about it, maybe Kuvira should send her a letter in response. It could be about as mundane as how she is thankful that the Avatar sent her a letter in the first place. She could possibly use her for some wisdom for the troubling times that are sure to come. She had read that Avatars are known for their insights on situations such as the one she is in. It is kind of funny to her; asking an eighteen year old for wisdom when she is twenty-three.

Kuvira made her decision. The pros outweighs the cons in this situation. She smile lightly at Baatar. "I think I will." What could go wrong from being pen pals with the Avatar anyways. Also it could not hurt having a female friend. Baatar and her Mentor had told her she needs more of those.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for the long wait, it was a whole harder to think of the contents of the letters than what I originally thought.**

 **I'm going to start to do a rotation with my stories rather than doing shit randomly. After this, I will work on two chapters of 'The Rain Among Leaves' then do a chapter of '** **Dreams to Nightmares** **' then finally this story. So yeah. If you got any questions about this story or something else, you can PM me.**

 **Don't forget to review and all that good stuff.**

 **Till Next Time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The Sun steadily rose from the horizon, bringing the natives of the snowy land both light and warmth. The Sun's beams of light met graciously on the palace of the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. The strong durable ice that makes the palace stands as both an beautiful marvel of waterbending arts, and as a strong fortitude in times of war, gleamed elegantly from the morning touch of the delightful rays of the Sun's.

Some people of the land do not particularly like the Sun's embracing warmth and the light that comes with it. The light more than the heat. A ray of light enter's Korra's bedroom from her window. The glass of what makes up the window, magnified the sunbeam, focusing on Korra's face.

Feeling the annoying Sun on her face trying desperately to wake her up, Korra hid under her blanket. No longer feeling the presences of her arch nemesis, Korra continue with her most deserved slumber. This is the first time in a while she did not had a nightmare waking her up in the middle of the night. She earned to sleep in for a extra couple of minutes.

Someone knock on her door. Korra groaned from the noise while turning her back towards the door. Maybe if she stays quiet, her parents will let her have the day off. She is making great progress with her therapy. At least, that is what Katara said to her. Korra thinks otherwise though. It has been three months since she started and she can not even move her stupid toe without feeling like someone stabbing her in the legs. What if... What if she never gets better? What if she stays in this pitiful state forever? Asking for help for the simplest matters such as up and down the stairs.

No, she won't. She can overcome this. She will get better... She has to. If she does not, she will be better of being dead so the world can have a more capable Avatar.

Tonraq enter his daughter's room. She knows that her therapy session is always early in the morning. Why do they have to go through this every single time? "Come on Korra, Master Katara's healing hut is quite far from here. You'll be late if you rest a minute longer." He crossed his arms over each other, waiting on his daughter to get up.

Korra buried herself deeper in her blanket. She hates mornings with a passion. She can blame Tenzin for that because of his stupid lessons. "Five more minutes." She mumbled.

He sighed; it's always five more minutes with her. "Korra, it's either you get up by yourself or," he waterbent a piece of ice from the walls to form it into water, "this ice-cold water will help you get up."

Korra hates it when he plays the ice water card. She knows he is not kidding. Back when she was younger, she called him out on it. With no hesitation at all, he plop the icy cold water on her with glee and she caught a cold from it. She does not want a cold alongside being crippled.

Korra lazily got up from underneath her blanket. "I'm up Dad, I'm up. Just put the water away." She yawned.

Tonraq grinned, happy to know his threat worked. He bent the water back onto the wall, forming it back into ice. "Glad to see you up." He walks to the side of her bed, moving her wheelchair in to position. "Now, hurry up, it'll be noon by the time we get there." He reached his hands out to help his daughter into her chair.

Korra abruptly stop her Father. "I can do it by myself." If she wants to get better then she needs to start doing somethings by herself. She should at least be able to get in her own wheelchair with no assistance. Hopefully.

Tonraq begrudgingly move aside. He knows how much it means to her that she gets a feeling of control in her life. Korra place her hands on the handles of her chair, slowly getting up. Her legs are already on fire from the pain. Tonraq watch with both pity and concern when she's having a hard time maneuvering herself on her chair. He wants to help her so bad but he could not. He does not want to hurt her pride in her own work. He knows what it feels like when someone diminished their hard work.

Korra, quite aggressively, plopped herself on her chair. She banged her elbow on her armrest. She hissed in pain from it. Of course she will hurt herself more than she already is. She faced her Father with a smug grin. "Told ya I could do it by myself."

Tonraq wants to smile, he really does, but he couldn't. He notice how drained she already is from just getting in her chair. It has been three months since she started her rehabilitation with Katara and she is not making any progress. He knows it is a slow process, but he thought his daughter would bounce back up like she always done.

"Yeah I see." He chuckled. "Let's get you ready for your session."

* * *

Katara is moving her arms elegantly in the air, moving the water in the small in ground tub. The water starts glowing. Korra is starting to feel better than when she arrived to the hut. The soothing water moving gently with her in it, is putting her into a trance like state. She can feel her body becoming less tired and healthier than it has been for awhile. Just like all the other times she does this little healing session. When will her body actually be able to do what she is feeling?

The old waterbending master cease with healing of the young Avatar. It is time to go to physical part of the teenager's therapy. Korra slowly sit up from the tub, already missing the bliss feeling of the healing.

Katara hands the young woman a towel. "Are you ready for the rest of your therapy?"

Korra is not looking forward for this part of today's session. She accepted the towel and start drying off. "Yeah Master Katara."

Once Korra finished drying off and change into her new set of clothes, Katara and her moved to the equipment room, where all the items to help the Avatar are located.

Katara's plan for the day is to try walking again. She told the Southern Water Tribe native to wait at one end of the walking rails while she waits at the other end. She sits calmly down in her chair, sipping on her herbal tea. She wait patiently for the Avatar to begin.

"Whenever you are ready Korra." She sips her tea once again, savoring delicious taste and health benefits of it.

"I was three months ago." Korra grumbled. This is it. She can feel it. After three long months, today will be the day she actually make progress in her rehabilitation.

She wheeled herself closer to the railings. Korra blew a strain of her hair out of her face. She face the railings determination with only one goal in mind; walk. She inhales slowly to calm her nerves. Then exhales when she grip her wheelchair's armrest.

Korra firmly place her hands on the railings. It is now or never. She move her legs with great difficulties off her chair and onto the floor. She gradually lift herself off of her wheelchair. Her arms are already shaking from the effort it is taking her to stand. Korra's face distorted to anguish to mirror what her body feels like.

"Remember to breath Korra." Katara's advice. "Take it at your own pace."

Korra wished she can slap the wrinkles off of the older woman. She did not forget to breath. She's not a idiot. Korra inhale sharply through her nose, then exhale haggardly from the mouth. She just needed time to do it. And take it her own pace? She knows how to walk. She is just having some troubles at it for the moment. Korra moved her left arm forward. She waited till she feel confident enough to move her left leg.

As she was moving her leg, she can feel her arms about to give out.

Katara notice the extra strain of effort Korra is putting into walking. She hurt herself further if she continue. Katara place her cup down and stood up."Korra maybe yo-"

"I got this." Korra grunted through her teeth. It is taking all of her willpower to stand at the moment.

Unfortunately for the teenager, willpower is not enough. As soon as her foot touch the ground, she fell. Katara rushed over to her with worried of an healer and of a old friend. Korra breathes heavily while staring at the ground, trying to control her anger and fight back the tears. She slam her fist against the matted floor. Guess she still needs more training to control her emotions.

"Why can't I get better!" Korra shouted, forming fist, clenching it till her hands turn white like her boiling anger she has with herself.

Katara kneel down in front of her. She reach out her hand to console the woman by placing it on her shoulder. "Korra remem-"

Korra slap her hand out of the way. She wants to know how to fix this and nothing else. "Maybe you should remember what I want. I want to get better! I want to be the Avatar again! _The Earth Kingdom_ needs their Avatar again. So do your damn job you old senile woman, and heal me!" She bellowed in anger. Directed more at herself than at the Master Waterbender.

Once it registered to Korra what she had said to her healer, she immediately regretted it. She did not mean to lash out at Katara, she was just so fed up with being so helpless. She has to ask everyone for help to do even the easiest of tasks. For fucks sake, she can not go to the bathroom by herself without someone holding her hand. But that is no excuse for what she said.

Korra was about to apologize till Katara stood up. "Maybe we should end it today."

Korra was about to refute her but decided against it. Maybe she is right. She has been doing this for three months now and she has not show any major progress. Taking a break might be good for her. "Okay." Korra, with some effort, got into her wheelchair. "I'm sorry about what I said Master Katara. This whole situation I'm in," she ran her hand through her hair, "is very tiring and," she sighed, "but that's no excuse. I'm truly sorry Master Katara."

Katara walk back to her chair and sat down. Her bones is not what they used to be. "It's fine Korra, I understand what you are going through." She pick up her tea and sip it. Korra can feel a story about to be told. "Back in the 100 year war, Aang was killed by Azula. If it were not for the spirit water I kept from the Northern Water Tribe, the world today would be a very different place."

Korra knew this already. Everyone was taught this when they were kids. She knew this story more so than anyone since she can view her past lives. Well, she used to be able to. "What does this have to do with my cripple situation?"

"Patience young one." Katara sip the last of her drink. "When he awoke and learned about that everyone thought he was dead, he was devastated. He felt that he failed the world, as you do with the Earth Kingdom. He eventually got over it because of his own willpower and effort, but with also his friends by his side." She gave Korra a small smile. "Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

She scratch her head. She kinda get it, but not really. "You're telling me that, though I do need to recover with my own abilities and not completely relay on your healing," Katara nodded to confirm she is on the right track, "but I also need friends to help me on the way?" She concluded, not really sure in her answer.

Katara nodded in affirmation. "Correct Korra. Friends are there to help you at your lowest."

Korra knows her friends will gladly come to her aid to help her in her time of need. That is why they keep on sending letters to her although she does not respond to them. It is not like she does not want their help. She does not want them to see her in such a depressing state. If her lashing out at Katara just moments ago taught her anything; is that she might do that to her friends. She might lose them in the process. She can not do that to them.

"What if," Korra look at her useless legs, "I don't want them to help." She got quieter as she spoke.

"Korra." Katara scolded.

She quickly raised her head, waving her hands in front of her. "No, it's not what you think." She said rapidly. "It's just, I don't them to worry about me more than they already do. I don't want to lose them if I can't control my... _expectations_ of getting better."

"Korra," Katara stood up and walk towards her. She kneel down to be at eye level. "If they are truly your friends, they will stand by your side no matter what." She place her hand on top of Korra's. "Like they have in all your adventures so far."

Korra is not really convince, but it is something she will think about. "I-..., okay. I'll start by sending them a letter about the therapy."

"Good Korra." She stood up, smiling softly at her. "Talking about your problems with those you love, can show you the path to solve said problems." Katara began walking away. "Till our next session Korra."

"Bye Master Katara, and thanks for the advice." Korra start wheeling herself out of the hut.

* * *

Korra arrive at her home. She make her way to her bedroom. She has a lot on her mind. She notice letters on her nightstand. And one of the things on her mind involves responding to those letters. She wheeled herself closer to the letters and make her way to her desk. She starts opening and reading each one.

When she was finished, she place it on the desk. Though she tries not to pick favorites, Bolin's letters is usually the best out of all of them. It always cheers her up reading about his goofiness. It is also nice to hear that his relationship with Opal is going well, and surprisingly, that he joined up with Kuvira. Korra knows how much Bolin cares about helping people, but she did not think he will do such a rash action as to join up Kuvira's army to do so. She had heard from her parents that Kuvira's little relief force has become an full blown army from amount of people wanting to help. Guess President Raiko could do something right after all.

Asami's letter are also nice to read. She is proud to be friends with such a successful business woman. She had made a deal with President Raiko to rebuild Republic City after the Dark Avatar incident. This is just what she needs after almost losing her company. Good for her. Korra can not imagine why she did not like her when they first met. She is amazing.

Then there was Mako's letter. They are usually boring. Though she appreciated him telling her about what is happening in Republic City, he did not have to be about such mundane things as the weather or what time of day it was when he wrote them. Korra is happy to read that he is making headway in the police force. He deserve it.

After reading all the letters her friends sent her, it obvious she can not respond to them. Korra does not want to talk to all of them about her problems, maybe just one of them. She was planning to just respond to Asami because she felt that she is probably the only one who might understand her. She was her first girl friend she ever had after all. But she can not do that to Mako and Bolin. If one of them find out she just been sending letters to only Asami, and not responding to them, they would, not only be angry at her, but Asami also.

Korra hid her face with her hands. "Why can't I just talk to a stranger about my problems and they will give me support." Like a random stranger would be willing to deal with her bitching and make her feel better as a result.

She heard knocking on her door. Too frustrated to give a proper response, she grunted loudly. Taking that as a okay, Senna enter the room. She notice her daughter looking down in the dumps. More so than usually.

Senna saunter to Korra. "What's wrong honey? Another nightmare?"

Korra shook her head. "No, just some friend troubles."

"Oh, speaking of friends," Senna took out a letter she was hiding. "I have a letter from one of them."

What, her friend? That does not make any sense. She just read all her friends letters and they all are up to date. There is no way she would receive letters from any of them this soon.

Senna hands Korra the letter. "Who's it from?" Korra curiously asked. Though she hates to admit it, she only has three friends in her whole life.

"Kuvira."

What, Kuvira? Korra almost forgot she sent her a letter. She did not think she would respond. It was just an simple thank you letter. She open the letter, anxious on what the details could be. She does not know why she feels nervous to read this one specific letter. Maybe because it is by someone she really does not know.

 _Dear Avatar Korra,_

 _First off let me say that it was a great honor to receive a letter from you Avatar Korra. It is not every day one is given a thank you letter from such important figure in the world, such as yourself._

 _Now to the actually subject of the letter._

 _Though it was a nice gesture, it was not needed to send me a thank you letter. I was doing my job. I know you would have done the same for me if I had still have an Father. I hope he is okay though. Please send him my regards._

 _I bet you would like to know how the situation in the Earth Kingdom is straight from the source of the relief force. The mission to restore the nation is slow but my people and I are making progress. We even recruited people on the way. Some of the people of towns we passed even called us heroes for what we are doing. I'm pretty sure when you recover, you will not recognize the nation after we are down with it._

 _I was originally going to say make a full recovery to finish this letter but I bet you hear that a lot, so I will not say that. Instead, I will say this: I'll be waiting for in Ba Sing Se for you when you recuperate. I even let you name the train my friend, Baatar, is creating, if you beat me to the capital._

 _Sincerely yours, Kuvira_

Korra chuckled. She can tell this letter is a about a month or two old because she had heard that Kuvira is already in capital, bringing criminals to justice. Guess she already lost. She thought of good name for the train too. The Balancer since they would bring balance in the region. Korra knows the name sucks but hey, it sounds like a good one in her head.

Another thing she notice from the letter is Kuvira's tone. She started out quite strict, probably not wanting to offend her. But at the end, it was playful, like she and her has been friends for awhile now. From what she heard of the metalbender from her Father, Korra did not expect the letter ended as it did. She thought she would be more like a mixture of her Father and Tenzin. It seems everyone are not what they seem like.

Korra turned to face her Mother. "Hey Mo-" She is no longer there. Guess she slipped out while she was reading the letter.

Korra shrugged. She look back at her letter, reading it again. She honestly can not believe she responded. Katara's advice to her earlier today rang through her head.

 _"Talking about your problems with those you love, can show you the path to solve said problems."_

Maybe Kuvira could be that friend she could reside in? She does not know why but she feels she needs to write to her. Like some sort of force is telling her, almost compelling her to do it. Avatar senses maybe? This must seem crazy to pretty much confined with a stranger you only met once and sent only one letter to each other, but most do not know this; Korra likes crazy.

* * *

 **A/N:Sorry for the long wait. Was having a hard time writing the next chapter for _Dreams to Nightmare_. Still didn't finished by the way, so I just fuck it and released what I had for my other stories. **

**Don't forget to review and all that jazz.**

 **Till Next Time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Ba Sing Se is the capital of the Earth Kingdom. It was nicknamed the 'Impenetrable City' for its world-famous walls that can only be open with earthbending. It was also the last city of the Earth Kingdom to fall under the terrible might of the Fire Nation during the Hundred Year War. But that did not last long. The war soon ended and the beautiful city was returned back to the Earth Kingdom. All because of the great Avatar Aang.

Years later, Ba Sing Se was in trouble yet again. This time, not by three teenage girls and the Dai Li, but by four exceptional skilled individuals. Four benders, one of which, has not been a bender for long. They took down the entire city of Ba Sing Se in no less than one hour. They turned the whole Earth Kingdom into a cesspool of anarchy in no less than three. In a matter of one month, Ba Sing Se has finally been stabilized. All because of the great Kuvira.

Ba Sing Se was not built in a day. So the same can be said of rebuilding it. Kuvira is still barking orders, working night and day with no rest, ignoring her own health to make her nation's capital back to its former glory. No. Better than it ever was. That is what driving Kuvira.

Currently, Kuvira is walking the streets of her nation's capital with her subordinates surrounding her, informing her on all situations. She can see there is still much work that needs to be done. Her subordinates is helping the people as best they can.

She rub her eyes. Today makes the third day she went without sleep. "Ma'am, we will need additional funds for the plumbing of the Lower Ring." Subordinate number one said.

Kuvira has find it easier to not memorize subordinates names while she is in such poor state. It would be really awkward if she mistake their names for someone else or get it wrong in general. She will make a effort once she is done with Ba Sing Se.

"I will foresee the matters on that tonight and give appropriate funds to the project." Kuvira was handed a document by subordinate number two.

"Ma'am, this is the list of everything we got back that was looted from the Royal Palace." He hands her a pen. "We just need you to check it over and sign it."

She took the pen then proceed to read the document. While reading it she had to blink to refocus her eyes. Every fourth word or so, her vision gets blurry. Maybe she should get some rest if she can not read properly. No, she can't she has too much work to do.

 _Screw it,_ she thought. Kuvira did not even get halfway through the list before signing it. She trust her men that the information is correct. As soon they take a right at the intersection, Kuvira was swarm by even more of her subordinates.

They are asking her multiple questions, handing her papers to sign, and identifying her about all the city's situations. She is completely surrounded by her men. Kuvira's heart rate quicken in pace. Her radical moving eyes are looking for a exit in the horde of her subordinates.

They keep rambling to her about the problems. The useless problems of the people and the dumb city. It is giving her a headache. Like she, Kuvira, leader of this damn army, does not already know the problems. The world is starting to spin. She has to get out of here. She _needs_ to get out of here.

"Shut up!" Kuvira yelled.

…

…

…

Silence. Just plain silence. Every single one of them are in complete awe at the outburst of their supposed calm collected leader. Even the civilians are in complete shock. No one has ever seen Kuvira lose her cool before.

Kuvira quickly push her way out of the crowd. She needs some space, some time alone. In her hurry of leaving the area, she stumble over her feet. Embarrassing, absolutely embarrassing. No leader should show their weak side to others. She needs to be strong. She needs to prove _her_ wrong.

Kuvira keep on walking. She ignore the calls and stares the people are giving her. She needs to head back to her room. But first, she needs to catch her breath. She stop at a bench in a surprisingly empty street.

She wipe the sweat off of her forehead. Kuvira has never been good with closed space. She can blame her terrible childhood for that. Mix her with her being awake for three days straight, it was a disaster waiting to happen. She close her eyes, and even out her breathing.

"When was the last time I even closed my eyes this long?' Kuvira muttered. She might fall asleep if she keeps them close a second longer.

"Give me your money."

"Huh?" Kuvira open her eyes to see a mugger with a knife pointed at her. The mugger is a male with no shirt and ragged shorts full of patches. He is obviously not a professional based on his stance and how he is holding his weapon.

 _Is this seriously happening?_ This mugger obviously does not whom he is messing with. Kuvira stood up from the bench. When she did, the world starts to spin again. She got up too fast. Kuvira brought a hand to her head and took a step forward to balance herself.

But the mugger did not see it that way. He slash his knife at the daze Kuvira in freight. He was able to nicked her shoulder. The small wound Kuvira received was able to bring her out of her dizziness. She quickly create a hole underneath the mugger with her earthbending.

Once he fell in, Kuvira earthbend the ground so he will be trap, leaving only his head in the open. Someone would come for him. Eventually. She check her wound. It is nothing serious, it might leave a scar but highly unlikely. But,... she should get it check out just in case.

Kuvira groan at the thought of her friend. "Baatar is going to scold me about this."

* * *

Kuvira is walking to her room with Baatar not far behind. She had long ignore what he is saying. After seeing her fall asleep while brushing her teeth, he has been on her case of her not overworking herself. Kuvira appreciate the sentiment, but she needs to do this by herself. To her, this is her chance. She can show everyone what she is made of. She can make her nation even better than it ever was. Hell, Kuvira and her men has been in the capital for only one month, and the crime rate has been lower than it ever was. Because of her, the capital has a new, faster form of transportation. Because of her, the people of the capital have jobs and working to better the Earth Kingdom as a whole.

Because of her work, she never been so tired. Because of her work, he never been so frustrated with people's stupidity. Because of her work, she lost face with her men and the people she is trying to help. Because of her work,... because of the work she is doing here she wants to quit. Because of her work, she wants to go back home. Because of her work, she wants to see her mother again and have her console her like she did when she was young.

Kuvira shook her head at the thought. "She's not my mother." She muttered.

"What was that Kuv?" They reach her room.

"Nothing," Kuvira open her door. She enter her room and turn to face her second in command. "Baatar, I got to do some paperwork, so if you could-"

He narrow his eyes at her. "Kuvira." He scolded.

She sigh, " _then_ , I will get some rest. I promise. I'll sleep for two days if it will make you feel better."

"Make it three and then we will have a deal," he said with a cheeky grin. "Even the most ambitious and greatest of leaders need their rest. I'll take care of things during those three days." He turn around and wave goodbye.

Kuvira rub the temples of her head. Why did she bring him along again? Forget it, she has paperwork to do. She close the door and see a decent mountain size of documents on her desk. She walks to it then sit down in her chair. Kuvira roll her neck and stretch her arms.

She pick up her favorite pen. A present that was given to her when she became captain of the guards in Zaofu. "Let's do this." She took the first of many papers that is on her desk then proceed to read it.

* * *

After three hours, severe hand pains, strain eyes, and a sore butt, Kuvira completed the stack of documents. She lean back in her chair while hanging her head off the back, releasing a hardy sigh of a work well done. She never want to see another document or paper with words ever again.

"Ugh." She moaned.

Maybe Baatar is right, she should have three days to herself. She has been working nonstop since leaving Zaofu. She sit back up normally.

She raise a eyebrow at the new item on her desk. "Huh?" She pick it up. "A letter? How did I missed this, and who sent this?"

With a sigh, Kuvira open the letter and read the contents of it.

 _Dear Kuvira,_

 _Hello, Avatar Korra again. Thank you for responding to my previous letter. Truth to be told, I didn't think you will answer me. But I'm glad that you did._

 _Um, sorry that sound a bit creepy. Anyways, my physical therapist said I should talk to someone about my… rehabiltion. Master Katara say it would be good for me to talk about my problems and stuff. I guess really, I need a girl talk in a sense._

 _This might sound weird but I don't have a lot of friends, and I would like it if you were one. And it would be a big plus, if you can deal with me bitching and moaning. Of course I would listen to your problems too. I bet stabilizing a nation is hard tiring work. I bet you haven't slept in days because of what you have to do. I know I can see myself working to the bone till everything is well again._

 _I'm rambling now. Sorry again. It's just weird of me writing a letter to someone I barely know asking them to be my friend and to complain about our shitty situations to each other._

 _I should end this now before I make more of a fool of myself. I hope you write back._

 _From, Avatar Korra_

 _P.S. You don't have to write 'Avatar Korra' in your letters. Just call me Korra. It feels weird reading my title._

 _P.P.S I'm also going to stop writing my title in my letters. It feels even weirder doing that._

Kuvira place the letter down. She can not help but chuckle after reading it. The Avatar is something else. She appreciate the informality of this letter compare to the first. Too many people speak to her formally. It is a nice change of pace. It makes her feel like a normal person again.

She also can not believe she misspelled the word 'rehabilitation'. The Avatar should really proof read her work before sending them off. Kuvira was quite shock that the Avatar was right in her assumption of her not sleeping for the past couple days. She wonder how she guess that. This is the only time they have communicated since the Red Lotus incident.

Kuvira take out her hair tie and shake her head, letting her hair be free. She run her hand through her ebony black colored hair. The Avatar talk of sharing their problems actually seem like a good idea. She can ask her for advice she desperately need. If she is feeling this much pressure after one month of continuous work, the Avatar must feel even worst with her responsibility to the world. Kuvira bet the Avatar hates being cooped up while she is cleaning up the Earth Kingdom. She knows she did.

She went in her drawer to get a piece of paper. Kuvira tap her chin to think of what to write.

"Dear Avat-" She immediately crumble up the paper and threw it aside. She grab another piece of paper. "Dear Korra."

Kuvira has to admit one thing about Korra. She is right about her title. 'Avatar Korra' does feels a bit weird to write rather than just writing plain 'Korra'.

"I hope you won't regret this Korra." She start grinning as she writes. "I'm surprisingly quite good at bitching and moaning."

* * *

 **A/N:Hey guys, I hope you all like this chapter. It took me a while to think of the contents of the letter. In all honesty, to me that is the hardest part of this story. Leave a review and all that jazz.**

 **Still haven't think of the words to write for _Dreams to Nightmare_ , so I'm taking a small break from that story. I started writing a new chapter of _Can't Forget You_. So look forward to that when it is finished. **

* * *

**Till Next Time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Korra eyes pop open with great urgency. She try to move but to no avail. Her limbs are chained to the ground. The mighty avatar grunt as she try to break herself free but she soon gave up-she needs save her energy.

Now to the important part, where is she and how did she got here? She quickly survey the area. Her heart drop and her face pale recognizing the familiar carven she is in.

Korra's bottom lip start to quiver, "...no..." she start shaking her head in denial, "no," she whispers.

How did she get back here? Her long dark brown hair sway wildly as she look for _him_. She knows _he_ is behind this. She will break out of this chains just like before.

"You can set those aspirations of freedom aside, Avatar Korra."

Like a overdramatic villain he is, Zaheer floats down in front of her. Korra launch at her captor with a snarl. The bald red lotus member smirk to see his chains has stop the Avatar in her tracks. Like a magic trick, a hooded person walk out from behind Zaheer. The person removes his hood to reveal the signature kabuki mask of Amon.

Another person came walking out of Zaheer's shadow. This one Korra recognize immediately; it is her uncle, Unalaq. His blood red eyes, signifying his status as the Dark Avatar. They all take a step towards their sole enemy. Korra try to firebend a stream of fire from her mouth. Instead of a intense fiery stream, an almost comical small cloud of smoke escape her mouth.

"Let go," Amon ordered with his voice even and cold as she remembers from their last fight. The pain from being bloodbended, and the helplessness she felt as he took her bending away. _I told you, I will destroy you_.

Korra thrust a fist towards them in hopes to earthbend a sharp stalagmites to stab them in their guts. Not even a pebble moved. They take another step forward.

"Let go," Unalaq ordered with his voice booming from the power that Vaatu graced him. It made her remember their last fight. Close and hard that fight was. The taste of victory was so delicious that she did not notice it when it suddenly turned into bitter defeat. Gone was her past lives and Ravaa that day. _Give in, your time is over._

Korra inhale a big breath of air. She try to airbend at her opponents to blow them away. Instead she enter a coughing spasm from taking in too much air at once. They take another step forward.

"Let go," Zaheer ordered with his voice laced in philosophical wisdom he flaunts at every turn. Like the past two, she start remembering their last fight. Poison, beaten, both physically and mentally. Trying so desperately to fight, to survive to only be cripple. _Once change begins, it cannot be stop. Not even by the Avatar._

Korra try scurrying away as they got closer but her chains made her stay in the same place. Just as they were at arm's length they stopped. Though cautious and curious by their sudden halt in movement, Korra honestly does not care. She pick up a nearby rock and start banging her chains with it in hopes of breaking them.

A hand grasp her wrist, forcing Korra to stand to face the individual that is handling her. Korra eyes widened at the sight of the culprit. It's herself.

She brought Korra close so that her lips is to her right ear, "let go," she whispered almost seductively.

All of a sudden, a piercing pain echos throughout Korra's whole body as a knife enter her abdomen.

* * *

Korra scream as she sit up from her bed, breathing heavily and checking to see if she is actually injury at all. Once seeing she is okay, she took a couple of breath to calm herself.

Korra shut her eyes, holding back her tears. Never, and she means never has her nightmares been so realistic. Her nightmares sometimes involves Zaheer, but not Amon and Unalaq, especially not herself dealing a killing blow.

The young woman ran her hand through locks of her brown hair. She is drenched in sweat. The Avatar can feel something nudging her left hand. She turn to see her pet polar-bear dog, Naga, with worry filled eyes.

Korra smile softly and pet her precious animal companion, "sorry I woke you up girl. I just had a bad dream."

Naga whine and nuzzle her head to Korra side. "Really girl, I'm fine. Probably could use a shower though." The polar bear dog bark in agreement, "do I smell that bad?," the Avatar sniff her armpits then reel back from the stench. "I guess so huh," she said with a chuckle.

Naga hide her nose under her paws. Korra laugh at her pet's antics. Naga has always been sort of a smartass. Korra remove the blanket off of herself to see soaked sheets.

Her lips twitch. "Perfect." She can now add bedwetter in her long list of disappointments.

* * *

Korra walks with her pet happily in tow. It has been awhile since they have a day to themselves. Though she does not why her pet is so excited about today. Korra plans to meditate before heading over to Katara for another session. Now that she can walk around a bit she wants to work her legs out instead of relying on Naga for transportation. Korra stumble a bit but caught herself with the help of her cane before she took a snowy fall.

Naga walk up to her owner. She tuck her head under Korra's arm, trying to soothe her and help her up. The polar-bear dog can sense the hardships her owner is going through. Korra appreciate the comforting touch of her companion but she does not want or need pity.

Korra gently push Naga off of her and continue walking. She ignore the small whine coming from the polar-bear dog. Korra sigh; she will apologize after today's session. Probably give her a treat or something.

After another minute or two of walking they reach their destination. Korra walk up the short stairs of the majestic white patio. She rest her hands on the railing as she look down upon her home from the beautiful cliff side view it creates. Said patio was made by the chieftain Hakoda so he can always look upon his home and remember the good fortune he was received. It was also where Korra's father proposed to her mother.

With the help of her cane the young Avatar slowly sit on the floor. She crossed her legs and brought her fist together. Korra inhale through her nose then close her eyes as she slowly exhales.

Korra forgot how soothing meditating is. She can not believe she used to hate it. She can admit that she was a bit of handful when she started learning airbending. Okay, a big handful but nonetheless Korra likes to think she matured a great deal from back then.

"...let go…," a voice breathed.

Korra's eyes fly open. She let out a loud yelp seeing the same doppelganger from her dreams in front of her. The Avatar instinctively grab her cane and swing it at the lookalike as she scurried away.

Naga bark out of worry of her owner. Korra look at her pet on reflex then back at her doppelganger to see that she's gone.

Korra quickly stand up and search for any signs of her. She did not see any evidence that she was ever there to begin with. "Naga, did you see anyone here a moment ago?"

Naga shook her head no.

"I-I see." That's enough mediating for today. She is probably tired from not getting enough sleep last night. Yeah, that has to be it. "Let's go see Master Katara. It's probably close to the time for our session."

* * *

Korra plopped down on her bed with a groan. She is beyond tired and sore. The session with Katara lasted an extra hour because she was finally able to walk without a cane and with no help from her. She wanted to get use to the feeling again so she stay an extra hour.

The young avatar rub her sore legs, "ugh why do I do the things I do?" She complained. A knock on the door brought her attention to it, "come in!"

The door open and Tonraq walk in, "how are you doing Korra?"

"Soooooooooooooooo sore," Tonraq chuckle at the playful tone of his daughter.

"In that case just rest. I save you a plate for tomorrow. Oh and here," he passes her a small stack of letters, "they just came in."

"Thanks Dad."

Tonraq give his daughter one more smile before leaving. Korra grunt as she sits up. She will quickly read the letters then head to bed. She look through them to see which one to start with first.

"Hmm?" Korra went through the letters once more, thinking one might be stuck against the others. There is a letter from Asami, Bolin, and Kuvira.

Mako's letter is not there. Why?

Korra shrug; probably busy with being a cop and stuff. She decides to open up Kuvira's letter first since she is curious if the metalbender will take her up for her offer.

 _Dear Korra,_

 _Thank you for the letter and the offer. I do humbly accept your offer of being your friend and as you elegantly wrote it, "bitching and moaning" about our situations. Usually it is customary for the person who offers to go first but after today I need to vent. I apologize in advance if I ramble or this go on forever._

 _I hate this._

Korra small smile vanish from those three words. She set the other letters aside on her nightstand.

"What happened Kuvira?" She whispered .

 _I hate the people. I hate the complaints. I hate the long dreadful nights of paperwork. I fucking hate everything about this!_

 _Every since coming to Ba Sing Se, the work tripled and it seems like I have to do everything! At the time of me writing this letter I went three days without sleep. Did I mention I almost got mugged because that also happen._

 _And Baatar, spirits Baatar is getting annoying. I swear if lecture me one more time I'm going to bury him._

Korra notice some small dried up stains. Like someone drip water on the letter. The first word is slightly warped because of it but it is still legible.

 _I'm just so tired Korra. I really want to quit. I want to quit so bad and return home. I know I can't though. These people need stability. I know I can bring it to them. I guess I just have to toughen up some, huh?_

Korra notice the next sentence has the first two words scribbled out. She is unable to read what the two words were.

 _Suyin said I was meant for greatness when I was younger. Truth to be told, I don't think I am. I am one of a million after all. But I do think I was born for this moment. I think I can make the Earth Kingdom a better place._

 _Anyways, thanks Korra. I honestly been holding in my feelings about this whole mission. I am truly grateful that you are willing to listen to me bitch and moan. I feel a lot lighter now after writing this._

 _From, Kuvira_

 _P.S. Sorry if it seems like I whine and any spelling/grammar mistakes I made. I couldn't stop writing after starting._

 _P.P.S You misspelled "responsibility" in your last letter._

 _P.P.P.S If you or your past lives can give me advice about my current situation, that would be nice._

Korra can not help but feel a pang of pity from reading this letter. She quickly bury that deadly emotion. She does not anyone to feel that way towards her so why would she feel that way to her friend.

Kuvira is in this situation because of her inability of getting better. No more.

With a grunt, Korra heave herself off her bed. She grab her heavy coat and cane as she make her way out. It hurts like hell as she walks down the stairs but she bears through it all with gritted teeth.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going out to meditate a bit!" Korra did not even wait for a response as she left the house.

With great haste, Korra jog towards the nearest body of water in the palace. With the light of the full Moon illuminating the whole palace, she is able to see as clear as day. The young woman soon found her way to a large exquisite white fountain. The brown haired beauty lean on her cane as she takes a moment to gather her breath. Though her legs are aching in agony and she is sweating like she was place in sauna for days, Korra can not help but to smile.

Korra straighten herself as she finally caught her second wind. She drop her cane as makes her way to the fountain. Her knees wobble but never gave out. She reach the fountain with a smile still on her face. She close her eyes, basking in the light of the full Moon.

 **The Moon; source of power in waterbending.**

Korra got into a simple waterbending stance. She take a deep breath through her nose, holding it for a minute before releasing it through the mouth.

 **The original waterbenders learned from watching how the Moon push and pull the tides.**

An image of Amon appeared in Korra's mind. "Let go."

Korra raise her arms. The mental image of Amon shatter to dust.

An image of Unalaq and Vaatu appeared next. "Let go."

Korra slowly moves her hands forward and then reel them back. Like with Amon, Korra's uncle alongside the spirit of chaos and darkness shatter to dust.

An image of Zaheer getting ready to attack appeared. "Le-"

Korra continue with her motions. Zaheer shattered to dust before he can even finish his sentence.

Finally, an image of the doppelganger appeared. "Let go Korra. We are not needed anymore." The lookalike walks to the original. She wrap her fingers around the neck of the Avatar. "Just let go and accept it Korra."

"Never." The booming voice of Korra shattered the doppelganger to dust.

 **During a full Moon, the power of a waterbender doubles**.

Korra open her eyes, raising both of her hands up. A small ball of water floats out of the fountain. She follow up by taking a step back, creating circular motions with her hands. The floating ball of water came towards the Avatar.

"Heyah!" Korra struck out her left palm, creating an nice snapping noise from the water whip she created.

Korra's chest rise and falls as she huffs. She tries to hold back her excitement but she can not any longer.

Korra jump up in the air. "I did it!" She roared to the heavens.

Korra drop to the ground as her feet make contact with the floor. Guess her legs are still sore from therapy and the running. Korra start laughing then it soon turned to sobbing. She brought her hands to her eyes to wipe the tears away.

"I-I-I can't be-belie-ve I did it." Korra said between her sniffling.

 **Water is the element of change.**

Korra abruptly sit up, "I have to tell Mom and Dad." She push herself up and wobble back her home, leaving her cane behind.

 **Everyone can change from whatever circumstance they may be in.**

"Oh I should write to Kuvira first before I forget." She have to tell the metalbender the good news. Her wobbling cease and Korra starts to jog once her home is in sight. "I can tell Mom and Dad tomorrow."

 **But sometimes, one may need a catalyst to truly change.**

* * *

 **Sup guys. Sorry for the long wait. Anyways I keep this short. I'm going into the Navy. At the time of this update, tomorrow I should be in boot camp. I want to tell you all that. I'm planning on writing this story and the others when I have internet access in A-school. I want to tell you all that in case another big wait of chapters.**

 **Till Next Time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Kuvira shook hands with the elderly village leader with a smile. One down and a hundred more to go.

"I will leave some of my troops with you for security. You can order them as you seem fit. I will also give you some additional supplies to help your town to get back on its feet."

The leader release his hand from hers. "Thank you, Great Uniter."

Kuvira's smile falter from the nickname but did not disappeared. She dislike the name the people of the Earth Kingdom gave her. It is like they are placing her on a higher pedestal. She is no one special. Just someone who wants to see her country become whole again.

"Thanks are not needed Leader Ilesh. I'm just doing what is right. And please, just call me Kuvira."

The elderly man chuckle. "They are right about what they say about you, Kuvira."

The metalbender raise a brow. "And what do they say?" It is not like she cares or anything. Not at all. Okay, maybe a little bit but can you really blame her?

"That you are selfless." He fold his hands behind his back. "That you are what this nation needs after the Earth Queen's untimely demise. That you are putting this nation on the right track, my child."

Blood rush to Kuvira's cheeks. She cough and lower her head to cover her blushing face. She had heard such things from her troops but never from civilian. It… it is nice to hear such kind words.

"...Tha-" Kuvira squeaked. She quickly clear her throat. There is no need to feel embarrassed for being praised. "Thank you for your kind words."

The elderly man smile showing his teeth and some of his missing ones too. "Just telling how I see it." He cup his hands together and bowed an perfect ninety degree angle. "As long as you are leading this nation, you have our eternal support, Kuvira."

Does he actually think she going to be leading the Earth Kingdom? Kuvira thought it was clear as day that she was just helping stabilizing the nation for Prince Wu. "I'm not goi-,"

What if he won't support her if he knows she is not leading the Earth Kingdom. People are spiteful like that and the people of the Earth Kingdom do not fully trust the royal family after leaving them in complete disarray after the assassination of the Earth Queen. More importantly, Kuvira needs the resources from this village for future projects she has planned for her nation. Plans that will make her nation become more technology advanced than Zaofu. She cannot afford that risk.

"I mean," she bow at the man, "thank you for your support. I will not let it go to waste." They both stand up straight. "I promise to lead our nation to a golden age," she said with a small smile.

She hopes this little white lie will not bite her in the butt later.

* * *

"Congratulations Kuvira. It seems we were right in sending you to qualm the situation in the Earth Kingdom."

Baatar press the button for the microphone of the radio.

"Thank you President Raiko," Kuvira's eyes did not leave the paper in front of her.

She sign the paper then place it on top of the other papers she signed. Baatar pass her another report to sign. He quickly, but in much detail, went over the report that is in her hand so she does not have to read it.

She hates updating the other world leaders. It is always the same with them.

Good work, Kuvira. When do you think you would be done, Kuvira? Here's what I think you should do, Kuvira. Wish you all the luck, Kuvira.

Lazy assholes.

If they really care they would come and help her out instead of staying in their cozy homes. They should be more like Master Tenzin and his airbenders. They are a big help with her work. She is grateful that they are focusing on towns and villages closer to Republic City. It cuts down the estimate of being done in half.

"Well I kept you from your work long enough. Keep up the good work, Kuvira." If she could get a yuan for every time he had said that to her, she would not have to worry about funding so much.

Baatar press the button for the microphone of the radio, "I will and thank you, President Raiko." Kuvira sign the report that was in her hands then place it on her desk. She rub her eyes. "Spirits, he can talk."

"I know." Baatar sets the microphone to the side, "at least it wasn't Tenzin this time."

"Ugh, please don't remind me." She actually fell asleep while updating to Tenzin. He just went on and on and on. She thought Baatar's aunt, Lin was kidding about his ways with words.

The young man smile softly at her, "it was not that bad. Tenzin just knows that you snore very loudly, that's it."

Kuvira does not snore. Loudly that is. Her snores are as quiet as the wind. "Should you be getting back to the lab and help Varrick with our energy project?"

"You're right, Vira," he make his way to the door. He stop as he grasp the doorknob. "Oh, before I forget, you have more mail from your adoring fans," he said with a cheeky grin, "I placed them in your quarters."

"Thank you Baatar." She pick up the last report that is on her desk. "Was there a letter from Korra in the pile?" It is around the time frame for one of her letters to make their way to the metalbender.

"No, but I tell the mailman to keep an eye out." Baatar took a step out of the door before turning around facing Kuvira with a raise brow. "Korra? I didn't know you and the Avatar were close."

Kuvira shrug, "what can I say, we clicked." She graced him with a small smile, "and I'm a people person, remember?"

* * *

"I thank you for the proposition, Kuvira, but I must politely refuse," the young woman reach for the kettle that's on the table. She starts refilling her cup with delectable green tea.

Kuvira cocked her head to the side, "excuse me?"

"I said I refuse," the town leader sip her drink.

"May I ask why?" Kuvira asked with a force smile. This is the first time someone ever refuse her help. "Cause from where I'm standing, you and your town needs my army's help."

"I'll answer your question with another question." Kuvira's eye twitch in annoyance.

The condensing tone in her voice is starting to get on the metalbender's nerve. By the appearance of the leader, Kuvira is a couple years her senior. So why is she talking to her like she is a child? It is infuriating.

The town leader lean back in her chair. She crossed her legs and place her hands on top of her knees, looking both elegant and older than she actually was. "When did you received an army?"

Kuvira's suppressed annoyed expression change to a quizzical one. "I do not understand the question. What do you mean, when did I received an army?"

"The question is a simple one," she move some strains of her scarlet red hair behind her right ear, "when did you acquire an army?"

Kuvira eye the younger woman. She wonders where she is getting at with that question. "I always had an army Anju, since I started working putting our nation together in fact."

"Strange, cause the newspaper called it a relief force when you started, not an army. When did it change?"

"It-" Kuvira paused, pondering at the question asked.

When did it change? To Kuvira it has always been an army. Honestly she does not even remember when it was called a relief force.

"You see Kuvira," the metalbender focus her attention onto Anju, "change is sometimes insignificant. Not noticeable or easily ignore by the populace or the person who is changing."

Kuvira narrow her fern green eyes, "what are you saying, Anju?"

"I'm saying," she uncross her legs and reach for her tea, "you change Kuvira." She sip her drink then set it down.

She changed? Well of course she changed. Kuvira can admit that. Ba Sing Se was a complete cesspool of crime before she arrived and cleaned it up. Kuvira had to be stricter with her army and the civilians living there. It was the most efficient way. They are better off because of her. Hell, they even set up a parade in her honor.

Sometimes you have to change for the greater good.

"That's why I won't accept your generous proposition. I can sense the noble soul in you, working for a better future. I can see it in your eyes that _you_ believe you are doing nothing wrong with your actions and I truly believe that you have the potential to make our nation a better one." She reach for kettle to refill her cup once more.

"But the way you are stabilizing our country is very similar to a famous dictator you may have heard of. His name was, Chin the Conqueror. A famous airbender once said, history doesn't repeat itself, but it does sometimes rhymes."

Kuvira is like Chin the Conqueror? No, she is wrong. Chin was a crazed man obsessed with power and glory. He use the upset people of the Earth Kingdom for his sick obsession of taking over the world. Kuvira wants to bring her precious nation back together after it was abandoned by the world. She wants to improve her nation. She wants the Earth Kingdom to be on top again. Any decent person would do the same for their nation after seeing the disastrous state it was turned into after the death of one individual.

What does Anju knows anyways? The hardships and decisions she had to make. She is just like _her_. Not appreciating her efforts. Not seeing the future.

 _When did you received an army?_

A low growl escape Kuvira's lips. "I'm done being nice." She abruptly got up from her seat and slam her hands on the table, "if you won't rejoin my Earth Kingdom then your town will suffer far much worse than starvation cause of your foolishness."

Anju narrow her forest green eyes at the taller woman. She stand up, "are you threatening me, Kuvira?"

"I'm warning you," Kuvira hissed. "The Earth Kingdom has been infested with bandits since the fall of the Earth Queen. One group might wander their way to your precious little town and do some real despicable things to it and the occupants." The metalbender slowly stand up straight, "it would truly be a shame but such incidents are a yuan a dozen nowadays."

Anju face scrunch up with disgust, "I think you should go."

"I will give you two days to think over what I said," Kuvira calmly stated with a smirk.

"Leave. Now," she hissed through her teeth.

Good, now she is in control. Just as it should be. "I will also take back the resources we gave you when we ar-"

"Leave!" Anju shouted.

Two soldiers from Kuvira's army burst through the doors. Both of them ready to attack. Both of them ready to defend Kuvira with their lives.

"Ma'am?!"

Kuvira raise her hand, "at ease." It seems her threat has worked. "I will be taking my leave now. We will be at the outskirts of your lovely little town."

The female metalbender curtly turned around with her soldiers in tow. She took a step outside the house. She see some of the civilians looking at them with worry filled eyes. They must had heard her conversation with their leader.

"Ma'am?" the soldier on her right is confuse on why she stopped.

Kuvira close her eyes. She cannot look weak now. She has to follow through. She open her eyes, "take back our supplies from this town."

"You sure, ma'am?" The soldier on her left asked. The soldier's voice did not carry any hint of discomfort at the order.

"Yes private. Tell Bravo and Lima squad to help." Kuvira start making her way back to her base. "I want it done by dusk."

She heard them getting into attention."Yes ma'am!"

"I hope it is all worth it, conqueror," Anju muttered as she walk past the metalbender. She start calming the townspeople down and making sure all the supplies get back to Kuvira.

Kuvira spare the townspeople a quick glance. They look at her with confusion, hatred, despair, and many more raw emotions. "I'm sorry." She muttered under her breath while her soldiers carry out her order and she solemnly left the town.

* * *

"Rargh!" Kuvira thrust her fist forward, sending a huge boulder to three troops of her army.

They scattered, narrowly avoiding the boulder. Kuvira dash towards one of them, low to the ground. Her hands scraping the bountiful ground, bending it to form gloves out of solid rock.

The grunt notice his leader coming towards him fast. He got into a horse stance then stomp on the ground to send a huge earth wave towards Kuvira.

She earthbend a large pillar to launch herself to dodge the attack and send herself straight to her target. The grunt yelp at the sight of a speeding Kuvira. He instinctively brought his hands to face to block any blows.

Kuvira roll her eyes at the act. Seems she needs to step up training for her soldiers. She land right in front of him. She deliver a quick sidekick to the side of his knees causing him to drop to one knee and dropping his guard. She skillfully gave him a one-two punch to the jaw.

The grunt fall unconscious from the attack. "One down, two to go." Kuvira curtly turned around, got into a deep horse stance then raise her arms to summon an large wall of rock.

The wall did not last long though. It crumble to pieces from the two boulders being launched at it. A huge dust cloud fill the area because of the clashes between rocks. The two grunts walk in the huge dust cloud back to back. With each step they take they use seismic sense to find out where Kuvira is.

"You sense her?" The taller grunt asked with her gruff voice.

"No." The more petite grunt responded with his voice shaking in worry.

He had heard what happened to the last group that went against Kuvira in a sparring match. It was twenty against one and Kuvira still came out unscathed. The others were obviously not as lucky. They were out of commission for at least two months with broken bones and bruised egos.

"Where can she b-" a rock glove came from above and cover the mouth of the taller soldier.

She was forced down to the ground, face first. Her body went limp from unconsciousness from the blow to the head.

"Oh spirits, why am I the last one?" the grunt asked himself.

"Because of this," Kuvira whispered in his ear.

The grunt scream in fright. He soon fainted from the scare and hit the ground with a thud.

Kuvira shook her head in disappointment. She definitely need to have a word with the individual in charge of their training. She was even holding back by sticking to only earthbending.

Her shoulders sagged as she released a content sigh. She needed this sparring session. The meeting with Anju had her all winded up and furious. She just want to get the whole ordeal out of her head for now.

Kuvira flick her braided ponytail off her shoulder. "Get them patch up," she ordered the nearby medics.

"Yes ma'am."

She walk past them as they rush to the wounded. Kuvira make her way back to her quarter. Now that her anger subsided, all that is left is guilt. She regret her words towards the town leader. Spirits, she sounded like typical thug threatening her like she did. Needless to say, Anju will not accept her offer. Worst of all she regret taking back her supplies from the town. She wished she could had leave them uninvolved.

Kuvira usually has a cool head. The only other time she acted out was at Ba Sing Se. After sending that letter to Korra and taking three days off, she was back to normal. Better than normal actually. She more focused and driven.

Kuvira can see a commotion happening in front of her tent. Looks like a squad is arguing with someone. By the looks of it, they have them surrounded. She sigh; she want to relax and reflect about the events of today. With little to no enthusiasm, she lightly jog to the disturbance happening at her base. She best hurry before someone else loses their cool today.

A loud groan escaped the soldier's mouth. "Look, we get that you need to speak with the Great Uniter and the Captain, airbender, but you need to come with us first. We need to process you for the hundredth time."

Kuvira slow down to a walk. She can hear them as clear as day. Tension seems to be high. They must be going at this for awhile. Why no one try contacting her?

"I already told you Buckethead, I'm not going anywhere till I see Kuvira or my brother," a dominant feminine voice demanded.

Kuvira stop in her tracks. Brother? Who, Baatar? Kuvira eyes widened and a smile graced her face once she connected the dots. It is her younger sister, Opal! Kuvira have not seen her since she left for airbending training with the other airbenders that Korra found in the Earth Kingdom. She must have come to visit. She miss the little Beifong.

"That's enough," Kuvira walk up to the group. She look at the soldier arguing with her sister, "you may continue with your duties. I got this covered."

The soldier salute their leader, "yes ma'am." They turned around and start marching away with its squad following closely by.

Kuvira face Opal with face splitting smile and her arms wide open for a big platypus-bear hug. "Opal!" She said as cheerily as she looks despite being covered in sweat and dust. She walks to her to give her a hug, "how's my favorite little sis-"

Opal took a step back to avoid the hug. She shook her head in disdain. "What do you think you are doing?"

Kuvira chuckle; guess she is getting too old for hugs from her big sister. "Just giving a hug to my sister," she motion for Opal to come closer and accept her love, "come on, it has been awhile since we last sa-,"

Opal stare at her like she is late to the news, "you're no sister of mine," Kuvira chest tighten from that declaration.

"W-what?" Kuvira arms drop to her side. She grab the left side of her pants. She blinked back a tear that is fighting valiantly for its way out. "Opal, I-I-I don-, I don't understand."

"You took my brother from us and went against the hand that fed and house you." Kuvira's smile slowly dies with every odium filled word that Opal spewed.

"You expected differently?"

 _Yes_ , "no. I expected mutual respect at least," Kuvira lied smoothly. She blink once more. A tear almost escape. She knew words hurt but never thought it hurt this much.

Out of everyone of her old life in Zaofu, Kuvira thought sweet little Opal will still be by her side. She thought she would understand why she did what she did. She was with her since birth. Kuvira took care of her, babysit her, taught her how to defend herself, even taught her the eagle hawks and scorpion bees. When she had called her big sister while the others won't recognize her as family, it was like a new chapter of her life being started. It finally started the healing process of being abandoned by her parents. She had gained a family member that day. Kuvira always wanted a sister too.

Know she lost her family member once more. Now she only has Baatar left. Maybe it is her fate. "May I ask why you are here?" Kuvira sniff back her tears. She will not cry. She will stay strong.

"I'm here on behalf of the town of Bhutan." Kuvira sigh at the very utter of that name. "After giving them some resources, their leader, Anju, spoke with me and raised some concerns about you."

"I bet," Kuvira ran a hand through her hair and flick her ponytail, "well I guess you came here for nothing, Opal. It was a scare tactic. One in poor taste I may add."

"How can I be sure?" The Beifong eye the metalbender. "Anju seem convinced you might try something."

She honestly think she would do something so against her moral code? Does she think she has sunk so low? "Opal," Kuvira look at the Beifong straight in her olive green eyes, "believe me." Her voice starts to crack. "Please."

Opal eyes widened in shock at the sorrowful display of her former sister. She has never seen this side of her. Never. Kuvira had taught her at a young to never show your weak side. To be strong and proud like a earthbender. To face your troubles with stride. But this woman in front of her, who is obviously on the verge crying from little harsh words, is nothing like the Kuvira she remembers. Has her words effected her so much?

The Beifong look at the ground; maybe she has been rough on Kuvira. She has been doing good work with the Earth Kingdom and has only been hearing great things about her. What ever problems she and her mother has can be put aside. What matters is the Earth Kingdom and the residents of the nation.

Opal look up. "I do, sister." After everything they went through back at home, she deserve the benefit of the doubt.

Hope was brought back to the young metalbender. She smile at her younger sister, "thank you, Opal. I'm planning to apologize to Anju tomorrow morning. Do you mind being our mediator?"

Opal smile at Kuvira. "It would be my honor, Kuvira."

* * *

Kuvira rustle in her bed. She turn over to her left side. She turn back around. Then she lay on her back. She open her eyes with a pout. She can't sleep. The metalbender remove the blanket from her body then got out of her bed.

"Matter as well do paperwork." Maybe that make her sleepy. It usually does.

She don her robe and make her way to her desk. She turn the light on. Kuvira immediately notice the single letter on her desk. When and how did that get there? That definitely was not there before she try to go to sleep.

"Baatar probably dropped it off when I wasn't paying attention." She needs to teach him about the law of breaking and entering.

Kuvira pick up the letter and inspect it. She immediately notice the seal of the Water Tribe on it. "Korra."

The metalbender instantly open the letter. She cross her legs as she reads it.

 _Dear Kuvira,_

 _Guess what, guess what, guess what, guess what!_

Kuvira already started laughing from the enthusiasm in the letter. Something good must have happened to her friend. She continue reading.

 _I CAN BEND AGAIN!_

 _Well, I can only waterbend at the moment, but still! I never thought this day would happen. It was weird too. I had just finish my rehab for the day and I was sore beyond relief. I also had a terrible nightmare the night before, so my mind was everywhere. But then I read your letter._

"My letter?" Kuvira asked out loud.

 _You wrote about your troubles and I, well, just got so fed up with myself. I mean, here I was still trying to walk while you are risking your life to fix something that was my fault._

 _Long story short, I got off my lazy ass and started waterbending._

 _I want to thank you Kuvira. I think if it were-_

Kuvira roll her chair backwards to evade from the sneak attack on your life. She look at her desk. It is covered in icicles.

"An waterbender?" Why would an waterbender be after her?

Kuvira watch as another barrage of icicles coming through her tent. She quickly brought up a wall of stone to block the attack. She retaliate with a barrage of pebbles from her stone wall. Kuvira stomp on the ground to find out where her assailant is.

"Gotcha," Kuvira raise her hands above her head and slam them on the ground, sending a earthwave towards her opponent.

She heard the assailant cursing about her attack. Kuvira smirk; they do not make assassins like they used to. She hop over her barrier and dash straight for the enemy. She wants to deal with this as quickly as possible. She still needs some sort of rest for the negotiations in the morning.

Kuvira sees her opponent on the ground slightly disoriented from her last attack. The metalbender got into a fighting stance. "Give up now assassin! If you do, and tell me who sent you, I promise I will be lenient with your sentence."

"Ha, that's real rich coming from you," wait, that voice. Kuvira recognize that voice. But why would she attack her?

Kuvira drop her stance, "Anju?" The alarm finally went off.

Kuvira's men start scrambling to find out what is wrong. They soon find her and the Leader of the town that they came to help, in a stand off. They surround the waterbender, readying themsleves for anything.

Baatar run up to Kuvira, "are you okay, Kuvira?" His eyes survey her body for any visible injuries.

"Yes I'm fine. Now tell the men to stand down." Kuvira ordered.

He actually took a step from the ridiculous order. "But she-"

She whip her head to him, "you heard me, Baatar."

"Mercy?" Kuvira and Baatar face Anju, "you," she chuckle, "you are trying to grant _me_ mercy?" She spit in her direction, "like you are capable of that."

Kuvira narrow her eyes at the younger woman, "if this is about me taking back the supplies, then I'm sorry. I let my emotion ta-"

 **People of the Earth Kingdom are diverse,**

"That's not it!" Anju bend two large water tentacles from her water pouches on her back and waist, "you sent them at us. Just like you _warned_."

Them? Warned? What is she talking about? "Everyone stand down," they all look hesitant from the order, "I said, stand down!"

"Still acting like the saint, you wish you were. I was right about you; you are just like Chin the Conqueror." She got into a fighting stance, "if you don't get what you want, you destroy."

 **Strong,**

"Anju, I don't kno-"

Kuvira instinctively brought a earth wall to block the attack on her life. She heard the screams of her troops who were not as lucky. She drop her wall to see Anju fighting her men, some of which lay motionless on the ground from the previous attack.

Her eyes widened in horror at the sight of Baatar being among them. Her breathing starts to quicken at the sight of blood coming from his motionless body. She drop to her knees and scurry towards him. The sound of her men and Anju fighting starts drowning out. She reach out to him with her trembling hands.

Not Baatar. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." She can't lose another family. Not again.

 _Weak_

 **Persistent,**

 _Why am I not surprise you didn't save him._ "Shut up," Kuvira muttered.

 _I mean, if you couldn't save your Father, why would you able to save him._ Kuvira start shaking her head, "I said shut up, Mom."

 _You're a disappointment._ "I was only five." The metalbender squeeze her eyes shut and grit her teeth from the voices.

 _Like a failure like you, could be a Beifong._ "You are just like Mom, Su," Kuvira snap her eyes open, "well I show you. I show all both of you that I am not a failure. That I have some worth."

 **And enduring.**

Kuvira rip the sleeve of her rob off and tightly wrap it around Baatar's wound. "I promise I will listen to your scolding till my ears bleed." She stand up and metalbend the shoulder blades off of the dead. She form a wrist blade with all the metal. "Everyone get the wounded and retreat back! I will handle this."

Anju watch as the troops disperse. She skepticall eye the metalbender. "Do you think you-"

She cartwheeled to her left to dodge a sharp piece of metal. Her eyes widened to see the metalbender rushing towards her. Anju whip her tentacles to send a barrage of icicles at her. Kuvira metal bend her blade to form a shield.

Kuvira then flick her wrist forward to send her shield flying to Anju. The waterbender make her way to dodge but the ground suddenly grab her feet, making her stay put. "Fuck," Anju mumbled.

She thrust her hands forward to stop the flying shield with her water. The metalbender skid to a stop and then thrust her hands forward to push against the torrent of water.

"Do you think you will get away with this?" Anju yelled, "the airbender is already telling others what you do to those who don't accept your _generous_ offer."

 **But one can only handle so much before breaking.**

"For the last time, I have no idea what you are talking about!" Kuvira stomp her heel onto the ground.

A stalagmite came from the ground and stab Anju straight through her stomach. The torrent of water cease a moment later. Kuvira let the drop shield drop once she realized what she just did. She took a life.

She sprint to the young town leader. She earthbend the stalagmite back to the ground and caught Anju in her arms.

She slowly lay her on the ground, "I-I-I-I-, I'm sorry, I did not-"

"Save it," the waterbender cough blood on Kuvira's face. "You showed your true colors once you sent those bandits at us."

"Bandits?"

"Don-" Anju look in the metalbender's eye. She saw the raw emotions in them. Confusion, guilt, regret. "You," her lips starts to quiver, "did not send them?" She asked with her breathing getting slower with each passing second.

"No," Kuvira solemnly admitted.

"Then, I-I," Anju face Kuvira with tears rolling down her face. "Oh my spirits. I'm sorry, so sorry. I-I-I wante-"

"It's all are right, Anju. We can make it right." Kuvira turn around her head around, "Medic!"

Anju suddenly enter in a seizure fit. The metalbender recoil from the convulsing body. Just as soon as start a spasm fit, she went limp.

Kuvira clench her hands in a fist, squeezing them to she bleed. "Bandits," she grit her teeth. This is all because she had been too lax, too forgiven. If she had been more forceful with Anju, she would not had… If she was not so weak.

 **Earthbending expresses the aspect of neutral jing, which involves listening and waiting, and also requires decisiveness.**

A soldier came from her left, "are you okay, ma'am?"

"Is Baatar okay?" She dodged the question.

"Yes," he said with a nod. "The doctor said he was lucky. The others, well..."

No more deaths.

Kuvira stand up, no emotion visible on her face.

No more towns and villages denying her help. They will accept her offer, even if she has to force them.

Kuvira face the soldier, "send help to Bhutan immediately."

If the other world leaders were actually here and helping, ceasing the bandit problem would be a ease. And the airbenders, ha, what a joke they are. She can only rely on herself and her army.

"And what about the bandits that, um," the soldier look at the deceased body, "Leader Anju was speaking about?"

 **To strike without hesitation or uncertainty. With no mercy.**

"Hunt them down," Kuvira fold her hands behind her back, "and make a sample of them, so that everyone will think twice about disrupting the peace of my nation."

* * *

 **A\N: Hey guys. New chapter, a new day. This one was hard to write, especially the ending. Took me a long time to figure it out and I'm still not particularly fond of it with it. Anyways, I hope you do like the new chapter.**


End file.
